Titanfall: Ascendance
by Elder Gutknecht
Summary: Sergeant Blisk is tasked with Recruiting a new squad, His Journey Begins in his motherland. South Afrika.
1. Chapter 1

1.

The sun blazed gloriously through the sparse cloud cover.

Camp flags snapped in the breeze, a westerly wind meant fine weather and that meant that the recruits were in for a harsh few days. IMC Marines were subjected to almost inhuman tests. The weak were truly weeded out, In order to join the army as a private required 136 hours of tuition then 6 months basic training before a live fire exercise, with a 17% casualty rate.

"There are of course, many divisions and sub divisions in the military arm of the IMC" Barked Staff Sergeant Eddie Johnson. "Ranging from non-combatant roles such as radio operatives and medics all the way up to Jet pilot, Tank commander and Aircraft carrier captain, and that is just earth" as if on cue the sound of a dropship jumping into the camp's airspace roared through the room.

"As many of you know" he shouted over the noise "The IMC is no longer an Earth bound entity, we are paving the way for inter galactic peace and exploration. What you may not know is that there are those who wish to stop us and to steal all we have earned. These forces are known as the Frontier Militia and they are making things difficult with their dissent, they are nothing but rebellious scum and they are putting up one hell of a fight." he leaned back on his desk. "But I have just received word that we have pacified a frontier planet in a neighbouring solar system." The assembled troops applauded, the door opened and a short, stocky blonde man strolled in, flanked by a pair of pilots in black uniforms and a slim robot painted black with a weird symbol on its left shoulder plate. "ATTENTION" Bellowed SS Johnson. "Ladies, Allow me to introduce Sergeant Blisk, He is your combat Intel and Counterinsurgency liaison. However, for now he will be taking command of your unit for the next six months. Goodbye and Good luck. See you on the frontier." The staff sergeant saluted and then left the room. 

"Right, I thought he would never shat ahp. I am Sergeant Blisk, I don't like you and I don't respect you. You are cannon fodder and maggot farms the lot of you." His accent was clearly South African. He stood with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Then he burst out laughing "I was fucking with you, the frontier is a harsh plice and many of you will be dead before your cheque is due." He clicked his fingers and the robot handed him a white tablet. Blisk typed on the screen and then looked at the people in the room. "I am here today to recruit a team of twenty four to train up to Pilot status." the assembled soldiers cheered, they knew the glory and prestige of being a Pilot. It meant incredible wages and a massive pension. Or so the propaganda promised. "Those that make it will go on to become Titan Operatives, those that don't, will become a stitistic." he walked up to one of the pilots who had come in with him and whispered something in his ear. The pilot nodded and left the room. "We will be handling some serious shit over the next few months and this course is not for the faint of heart. With that being said, who wants to volunteer?"

Eighteen men and seven women raised their hands. Blisk smiled. "That's the Spirit. The rest of you cowards file out, you are to be trained in Pilot support. Follow Lieutenant Dominguez." The second pilot stepped forward and took off her helmet, revealing a pretty yet severe looking Hispanic woman in her late twenties. "Follow me, we have a lot of work to do" she inclined her head at Blisk and the Sentinel. "Later Glitch." The robot bowed. A strange sight for the soldiers in the room. They were used to the Marvn units' silent and unresponsive work ethic. A militarized Sentinel with a name and an apparent personality was off putting to some of the greener recruits. She put her helmet back on and pointed at the door "File out misfits."

Now that Blisk and Glitch were alone with the Volunteers, things changed up a bit. "Titan Pilot training is harsh, the final test has a casualty rate of 98%, which means that if one hundred of you apply, two will make it, Look to the soldier to your left." Everyone in the room looked to their left, one operative looked out the window to his left and then realized his error, and apparently his cheeks had the good sense to show it. "It probably won't be any of you here in this room, who knows, maybe you will all survive. As likely as that sounds, I wouldn't bit on it" One of the soldiers whispered to his team mate "What does he mean, 'bit' on it?" Her buddy smiled at her and shook his head "Bennet, He is South African you dick, 'e's are I's and so are a's sometimes" the puzzlement on her face was almost comical. "I am going to hand out these forms, fill them out and return them to me in an hour. Alright?" Glitch walked around the room handing out little booklets of around eight double-sided pages held together with a staple. "These forms are important for many reasons; they hold your bank info for payments, your medical data and your funeral arrangements. Should your bodies be recovered. Last but not least. Next of kin stuff. Any kwistions?" Blisk looked around the room expecting silence. A blonde man, in his late teens raised his hand "Sir. What do you mean, 'Should' our bodies are recovered?" From his accent he was clearly French, Blisk took an instant disliking "Statistically speaking, only ten percent of you will make it through training, six percent of those will die in your first fight, twenty seven percent of you will be killed by grunts, forty three percent of you will be killed engaging Titan's and Spectres." The soldiers stood dumbstruck, they did not expect the stats, let alone stats given them by the Black robot. "Quite" Blisk said when Glitch had finished "Right, now, If you want to continue volunteering after those grim numbers, you're mad and I'll meet you back here in an hour, Glitch, Let's grab a coffee" "Affirmative" was the robot's reply.

An hour later, four of the women and sixteen of the men were waiting in the assembly hall. Blisk walked in with Glitch and a mug of coffee. He scanned the room and found the Blonde Frenchman missing, "Right" he said after he set his mug down. "I see we have our first casualties, don't worry, I did not expect a full compliment from any of the core planets, Glitch mate, grab the documents" the robot began to collect the forms when a door opened and in walked the Frenchman and two others, an African male and a Japanese woman. "Sorry, we got lost eh" said the Frenchman with a grin. Glitch stopped what it was doing and turned to the newcomers "Proper address of superior officers is required at all times, Please restate your greeting" its robotic voice had an edge to it, and its blue eyes had turned orange. "You'd better listen to my robot Frenchy. Insubordination is punishable by lish." The Frenchman's face drained of colour. "Sir, Sorry Sergeant, Sir" "Bettah" Blisk said, finishing his coffee. "Right, now that we are all here and the paperwork is under control, let's head outside and see where Hughes got too. Follow me, Glitch, Rearguard." Blisk left the assembly hall and his volunteers followed him out, Glitch closed the door as it exited the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The sun was still baking everything in sight, even the camp's cat Magnus, who was irritably searching for a place to cool down.

Blisk lead the group to a massive open courtyard, covered in dusty sand. There was a large grey dropship pad sat between two deactivated turrets, their huge cannons tucked away inside the carapace of the turret housing, to the untrained eye they were just large white pillars. Blisk stood in front of the drop pad and began scanning the throng, he pointed at two of the volunteers, one of each sex. "Come here please". They stepped forward, the Man around 6"1 with a naturally multicoloured beard that closely resembled a pair of icicles that had caught fire, a burly Russian tank commander. The woman about 5"8, slim and beautiful, pale with long Auburn hair down to her waist, she was from the Irish light cavalry mechanics division "These two are quite different as many of you can see. And one would definitely hold the advantage were they to meet in battle" The Russian puffed out his chest and smiled broadly, "Unless the lady to my left were a pilot of course" The woman smiled prettily at Blisk. "Then this Rusky" he said pointing his thumb behind him. "Would be in severe trouble, eh?" the soldiers laughed at the Russian's suddenly changed demeanour. Blisk sent them both back into the crowd. "Pilots are Pilots because they are carved from granite, if you fuck up on the frontier. You. Are. Dead. Listen to everything I tell you and you wont fuck up, simple really. Any kwistions?"

Blisk raised an eyebrow while he waited for a question. The Pretty woman who had just returned to the throng was the first to speak. "Sir, I heard that there are pilots who can take out Titans with just their hands, how is this possible?" Blisk took a deep breath. "Soldiering is a big job, you will face adversary from a multitude of directions and foes, and one of the biggest threats is an enemy Titan." He paused and walked up and down the line, his hands clasped behind his back "and so the first thing you will learn about Titan Combat is ground based defence. You will not always have your Titan with you, in fact on some missions you won't even have one, so how will you engage an enemy with a Titan?" Blisk asked the throng, not one answer, as he expected. Glitch pulled out the tablet and started typing. Blisk Frowned "Have any of you ever seen a Weaponized Titan? I know most of you are familiar with the mining variant" the woman Blisk had called from the crowd raised her hand again "What is this, Kindergarten? Speak freely for fuck's sake" growled Blisk with a bemused smile. "Sir, my brother Anthony was a Titan Pilot. I got to rodeo it when he was last on earth" Her accent caught Blisk off guard "Cool, I didn't know the Irish had any pilots. Anyway, Allow me to Introduce Corporal Hughes and his Atlas, Grieg" Blisk put his index finger to his earpiece "Spyglass, send in Hughes" "Affirmative, Prepare for Titanfall" "Alright Ladies, This will be loud" Suddenly there was a noise, High up in the atmosphere as the titan ripped through the earth's stratosphere. Followed by the titan's drop pod exploding away, then it roared towards the ground and landed with an earth-shaking thud.

Many of the volunteers had never witnessed a Titanfall before and so they stood in awe as the Titan knelt amidst a cloud of dust, a huge electric blue force field dome surrounded it. IMC uniform paint covered the Atlas and the only marks that could distinguish it from any of the other IMC Titans were on the titan's chest, a red dragon bust, mouth agape and clearly issuing a challenge to anything foolish enough to get in its way. The Titan's weapon was a huge cannon, big enough to walk along. "Right, as you can see" Barked Blisk, Breaking the stunned silence. "This beast is not to be trifled with, that rifle it is carrying is a forty millimetre cannon, capable of punching a hole in your chest that would rip out every organ in your body. Nobody has ever survived a direct hit, to make mattahs worse, it has a choice of round, ranging from standard shells to explosive, grape shot and 'ollow-point, which is just plain cruel, that one is designed to enter a vehicle and kill everything inside." Blisk cracked a sinister smile. "It is also great for taking out some of the bigger creatures on distant planets." He walked to stand directly in front of the Titan. "For the purposes of this demonstration Grieg has been outfitted with standard rounds." he turned his back on the potential pilots. "Hughes, Take out that tank" Blisk pointed at an old Abrams tank two hundred feet behind the Titan.

Grieg stood up. Its dome shield now vanished. The Magazine in the 40mm cannon dropped out and the Titan pulled another clip from its chest cache and hammered it into place as smoothly as a veteran Marine would have, then it raised the cannon as if aiming down the sights. "Firing in, 3.2.1 1" Said the Titan in an electronic Male voice. Then "Vooom" the Titan fired its cannon at the poor scrapped tank. The assembled Pilot's, shaken by the sudden noise waited with Baited breath as the dust settles on the wreckage of the Abrams. A twelve-inch hole in the engine block greeted them. Not one Pilot had a closed mouth. "Awesome, Eh?"

"Now, stop catching flies, we have work to do." He pointed at the Irish woman "To answer your earlier kwistion, Grieg, and all other Atlas Class Titan's have a weak spot, but you have to be on the shoulder of these giants to find it. Then, you have to rip a specific plate off and damage the internal circuits. If you know what you are doing, you can have all kinds of fun." he looked at the men and women in front of him. "You" He said, pointing at a black haired man in the left of the throng. "I want you to try and find the plate. You have ten seconds, Hughes, Defensive stance, Stun mode" the selected soldier ran headlong at the Titan and jumped on its left leg, he scrambled up the ladder bars there and disappeared around the back. Then his head popped up behind the Titan's right shoulder. That is where things went south for him. He had no idea what the plate looked like and he ran out of time. The titan's anti-rodeo kit fired up and the poor pilot wanabe got a vicious electric shock throwing him twenty-five feet from the titan and landed with a thud on the floor. A second later two Marvn Medibots were at his side with a stretcher. "Ok" said Blisk "He was in the right place but he did not know what he was looking for, why?" somebody on the right of the group raised a hand "Yis?" "Because you never told him, sir" stated the trainee, a slim brunette woman with an American accent "And you expect everything on a plate do you?" Blisk almost shouted. "I did not tell him, because he did not fuckin' ask, nor, clearly did he not do his facking homework". His glare was menacing "You should all know what the Plate looks like if you want to be a Pilot, Glitch mate, show these children how it's done!" Blisk was clearly incensed by the trainee's answer. Glitch nodded and then vanished, a second later a plate flew off the Titan's shoulder as Glitch re-appeared where the plate had flown off, his rifle pointed at the revealed wiring. "Orders, Sir?" Glitch asked in his robotic voice. "Stand down Glitch, Hughes, turn Grieg around, show the puppies where the weak point is. Glitch fired up its jet pack and landed to Blisk's right. Meanwhile Grieg had turned its back on the company. 

"The revealed wiring has many weaknesses, you can fire your rifle into it to cause damage, hack into the Titan and convert it to our cause, or leave a satchel charge or two inside and blow the bugger to kingdom come. Right, Spyglass, Send in the Lamb" "Affirmative, Prepare for Titanfall" "Hughes is going to oversee you ladies for the next few hours, Glitch and I are going to check on the patient, Don't fucking get yourselves killed eh?" he smiled sweetly at the pilots and then left with Glitch.  
"Alright, guys and gals. Who is ready to take down a titan?" Hughes asked from inside Grieg. Behind him the second Titan known as "Lamb" had just landed.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Four months later, Freeport Sector, Deep Space,

IMS Bifrost.

Mess Hall.

"All I am saying is that the Frontier Militia has guts!" Private First Class Benjamin Daniels an African-American Fledgling, Proclaimed. His rations almost done with he leaned back with a sardine tin in his hands "Attacking a destroyer is not something any of us are prepared for, Aside from Blisk and his crew" He raised his can to check for any remnants. "And all I am saying is talk like that can get you lashed, Ben." Private First Class Amanda Frenick, a Canadian Fledgling. Chided him. She pushed her dinner tray away from her, the sparkling silver tray contrasted starkly with the dull, off-white table. "The Frontier Militia doesn't understand true freedom and they are fighting for chaos, not peace. Their prowess in battle is something to study, not to praise" The regular metallic sounds of the mess hall were momentarily broken by an ensigns call of "Attention, Sergeant on Deck" as-one the assembled pilots stood and saluted the newcomer. It was Sergeant Blisk, Closely followed by Pilots Hughes and Dominguez. "Alright people, we are now approaching the Yuma sector, a lot of you have not passed the last test. This is disappointing but in no way is it the end of the world." he took a swig of his coffee and continued, "This ship, like all Destroyer class vessels, is equipped with a Sim-room. The selected troops will be assigned a simulator pod and teams of six will face off in tactical battles in various maps. After a few games you will be awarded with your wings and the rank of "Fledgling."" A small contingent clapped. "Don't be too fuckin happy, you maggots still need to pass the live fire exercise" The clapping stopped. "I thought so, now where is" as he was talking the mess hall door opened and in walked Glitch, clinking on the metal floor as he went. Blisk Smiled. "Always on time Glitch, you could teach some of these puppies a thing or two." Glitch stopped dead and scanned the room, its wedge shaped head moving slowly. "I could teach them all a lot of things, I don't have time for that though." The robot said as it turned towards Blisk. "Sergeant Blisk, I have the list of applicants" It handed a tablet to Blisk. "Oh sweet" Blisk exclaimed as he looked up from the screen. "There are twenty four applications. That means four teams of six." He looked around the room "How about a tournimint?" A white MARVN robot walked up to Blisk and refilled his cup. The bot had a chef's hat and its screen had a curled mustachio above the standard smile. The robot was affectionately referred to as Starvin. Somebody had installed a comical French accent into the bot's voice module.

"The rules of the tournimint are as follows. There will be various game modes, and various teams. You will have to learn how to fight with your buddy, and you will have to learn how to fight with Pilots from other squads." Blisk set his cup down on a desk and handed the tablet back to Glitch. "I am not going to shit you, The frontier is a harsh plice. People die. You could be on a nice walk in the middle of the street and you can be ambushed from nowhere. I was on patrol in angel city just last year, myself and two others were on foot. Suddenly a Stryder fell from the sky and crushed my buddies, So I scrambled on the back of it, opened up the panel and chucked in a satchel charge," a few of the greener recruits were leaning forward, enrapt by the sergeants story

"The second one of them I had, I chucked into the cockpit with the asshole who called it in. I jumped off and climbed a tree. He got a few hundred feet away and bang" Glitch popped a brown paper bag, making all but Blisk and his pilots flinch. "I am sure that bot just smiled" whispered Benjamin. "Don't be stupid, it is a machine" replied Amanda. "Anyway" Continued the Sergeant, "I fell in with another squad who did not trust me, they all wound up dead" Blisk's stony gaze swept the room. Then he hung his head. "Listen, I am telling you this for your own good, You may think things are 'unky dory, but when you are on mission, you are on mission, and that means you get the mission done, No bullshit, no heroics. Secure your objectives and get out alive. First two teams, be ready in half hour. Glitch, Select at will" Blisk stood, nodded at the troops and left the room.

The robot stood in front of the hall and accessed the name list on the tablet. "Team Alpha: Hernandez, Djokavic, Page, Mayweather, De'Agostino, Lancetti" "Bravo Team: Nakamura, Henderson, Ball, Eckerstrom, Hellstrom, Bennet." the robot looked up from the list "Please report to the simulation room in T-minus thirty." It looked back at the tablet screen "Charley Team: Papishvili, Lee, Mctavish, O'Gara, Marley, Murray and Delta Team: Halep, Knightley, Crowley, Davies, Cartwright, Eccleson. Report to the Sim-room in T-minus fifty" The robot turned and left the room with no further words. "As you were" Called the Ensign. Lunch continued. 

"What do you make of the Sergeant's story?" Amanda enquired of Benjamin "It's true Am, Heard it from a few pilots in the Martian training centre. Blisk is a legend on the frontier" Benjamin set aside his empty sardine tin and sat back on his chair "That robot of his" he continued "Is supposedly quite dangerous too" He was interrupted by the arrival of three more Pilots. Neymar, Royo and Morgan all sat down at their table. Neymar beside Amanda, Royo beside Benjamin and Morgan turned a chair around and placed his tray on the table, he stretched then sat down. "You rookies getting any Sim time in?" he asked as Starvin walked over with a coffee jug and three mugs on a tray "Thanks Starvin" Neymar fist bumped the bot and then took a deep draught of her coffee, her eyes sparkled as she smiled "That robot makes the best damn coffee anywhere!" the table nodded its ascent. "They are doing the final Sim test shortly, Blisk is organizing a tournament for the puppies" Amanda said as she finished her cup. Morgan's eyes lit up "That sounds fun, let's go down and see if we can get in on this!" Morgan wolfed down his food and then, followed by Royo, Neymar, Amanda and Benjamin, headed for the Simulation room.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

IMS Bifrost. Sim Room.  
Twenty eight minutes later.

The simulation room was not nearly as exciting to look at as it sounded, it was basically a large grey hall with twenty sim-pods aligned in twin rows of ten. The pods themselves were grey, egg shaped chambers on an intricate stilt system, covering every possible movement a pilot might encounter. The pilot sat in from the front, a pilot sat inside the open pod and a VR screen would slide across from the top, left and the right. The screens would illustrate the battle map they would be fighting on. On the right was a list showing of team mates and the mission parameters and completion stats including a personal score. The movement of the simulation pod was based on the tiny electronic pulses a pilot would send to his/her body parts via thought as a direct result of the Pods' stimuli. Blisk stood at the Head of the room beside a captain pod. "Alright people, this is how things work." He paused and pointed to his left. "You on the left are Alpha team, you will be wearing the IMC Uniform for the first game, the second game you will switch." He gave them a thumbs up. "Bravo team you will be operating in the militia uniform." There came a knock at the door. Glitch opened it and spoke to those on the other side then he relayed the message to Blisk who nodded. Glitch then opened the door and in walked Morgan, Neymar, Royo, Daniels and Frenick. "Now, we have the pleasure of fighting alongside some Frontier vets, fresh off of R&R Lieutenants Morgan..." Morgan saluted with two fingers on his forehead. "...and Neymar..." She gave the room a big smile. "...and Corporal Royo..." Imelda Royo raised some devil horns and stuck her tongue out, her punk style and bubbly personality made her very popular. "...and Privates first class Frenick..." Frenick walked in behind Royo and was quite content to stay in her shade. "...and Daniels" Benjamin flexed his muscles and pulled an amusing face, He was renowned for his trash talk and clowning. "Have all decided to play with us! So we will be in nine a side matches. Everyone in your seats" Blisk scanned the room and when satisfied pressed a button, setting the seats into position and closing the pods. Blisk got into his and then his pod closed.

"Welcome to the IMC's Pilot training simulation programme."The friendly female voice announced "Please keep your extremities inside the pods at all times. Game mode selected, 'Attrition'." After the message had finished playing the previously darkened pod lit up, the simulator scanned the pod occupant within and drew them into the Virtual World. When the map was fully rendered Blisk appeared on everyone's screen, up at the top right in a little window. "Okay People" He frowned at the camera. "This is Attrition mode. Prepare for a shitstorm, the person with the highest score gets a badge, if you like that sort of thing." Page wiggled in her seat "You cannot get hurt by the gunfire in real life but if you get killed by headshot too many times it will give you a migraine or a simgraine as some call it" Bennet tightened her ponytails. "I am not some. Keep your fucking head down alright?" A few of the pilots laughed nervously. "You are able to do anything you would normally do in battle in these things." He pressed a button on the panel to his left. "I do suggest you don't piss yourself though." He pressed a button, high on his Titan control board. "The electric shock is a bastard." Blisk pressed a few more buttons on his screen and then continued talking. "I will operate as your captain, listen and follow my instructions. Lieutenant Morgan will be your enemy captain." Morgan momentarily filled the screen with a grin and wave. "Those on the militia squad, listen to him as if he were me, He is a Lieutenant for a reason. Right now, about the map." He pressed something and a minimap appeared to the top left of the screen. The Pilots studied it as one. "It is based on a few real world locations simulating parts of Angel city. With pretty much all the fight styles you will experience in the field, close quarters, medium range and long distance sightlines Etceterah. Your mission is to kill enemy Grunts." Morgan yawned and stretched on full cam. "Twat," Blisk growled as he shook his head "Spectres, Titans and Pilots, the team with the highest score will win." Blisk grinned. "What a fucking mouthful that was eh" Hellstrom cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders "The best players on each team will be taken note of. Right... Ready the fuck up" with that the game began. 

Blisk's team took the lead straight away, scoring twelve points in the first engagement. Two pilots and a squad of grunts were taken out with a well place mag round. "Yeah baby!" Daniels Whooped. Morgan's team fought back and by the second minute were tied with forty five points each. Then Morgan hacked two Spectre packs, gaining him an additional ten points and a personal army of robots. He skilfully navigated his way to a watch tower and began popping headshots from his secluded spot. Safe in the knowledge that nothing would get through ten spectres.  
At the end of the fourth minute his team were at one hundred points, a third of the way to victory and at least thirty points ahead. Morgan called in his Ogre Titan "Loki" Equipped with a shoulder fired cluster missile and a chain gun with an inbuilt accelerator, Morgan put it in guard mode and resumed sniping. His score of forty five and zero increased by one, as he took out a grunt with a throat shot. Blisk called in his Atlas Titan "Lisa" with the same load out as Morgan. Then he began to close the lead. 

The seventh minute came and went, finding the teams again with a tie of two hundred and fifty each. Nakamura, Hellstrom and Bennet of Bravo Team had joined forces and were tearing through a cluster of grunts. They called their titans in as one and were now roaming the battlefield as a lethal pack. A shot flew past Halep of Alpha squad's head, "I know where you are now bitch" she growled in her Czech accent. She charged across the rooftops behind Morgan and got herself blown up by his arc mines. Halep respawned and took the same rout, sneaking in behind Morgan and breaking his neck, she then leapt onto Morgan's Titan and ripped off the plate, Halep then left a satchel charge on the exposed components and returned to the sniper spot, leaving another satchel in there. Royo ran across a roof top in front of her and halep emptied a clip into the air behind her, Her stim activated and Royo's running speed increased dramatically. She ran up a wall and jumped onto Morgan's Titan. Halep blew the charge, the titan, Royo and herself to pieces.

Bennet, Nakamura and Hellstrom cornered Blisk in the dying moments of the game. "Time to drop the enemy captain" Growled Bennet from the Cockpit of "Hector." "Nakamura, Take the left flank, Bennet, Take the Right. I'll dash into the open and we all take him at once" Barked Hellstrom as he trampled a batch of Spectres. "Sounds like a plan to me" Nakamura replied in his slow calm manner "I will get in position..." His speech was cut off when Djokavic and Hernandez called in their Titans and crushed Nakamura's Titan. The tables turned on Bennet and Hellstrom, they began a tactical retreat, firing as they went. "Not so fuckin' cocky now eh?"Blisk taunted, Suddenly Morgan was ontop of Blisk's Titan, hacking into the Titan's self destruct protocol. Eight seconds left in the match, Blisk was losing by three points, He charged into the gap between Bennet and Hellstrom and suddenly ejected, His Titan's powerful self destruct blew up both enemy Titan's and Morgan, scoring twelve points for the three pilots and closing the game with a victory. "Militia Forces have been Defeated, Prepare for evac" The militia team were told, A location was marked on their minimap and they had one more respawn and 25 seconds to get to the location of the Dropship. "Right" Said Blisk, "Get the buggers before they evacuate, Kill em all" Blisk took off like a man possessed. He headed straight for the marked location, He killed another six grunts with a frag grenade and then gained a vantage point on a roof overlooking the LZ. He pulled out his assault rifle and began picking off pilots as they made their way to the LZ. "Three pilots not going home" he growled, Then his head exploded. Morgan's laughter was long and loud. He made it onto the drop ship and was provided sniper cover. Royo, Bennet, Nakamura

joined him on the dropship. Twenty feet below, inside the building Hellstrom had run into Page. He saw her firing out the window, "Page!" he called, gun pointed directly at her head. She spun and pointed her B3 at his heart. "Hellstrom, You better leave, you have eight seconds" Hellstrom pressed a button on his helm and his screen cleared. He winked, lifted her onto his shoulder then ran for the ship. He double jumped at the top of the stairs and they both landed with a thud on the Goblin's deck then the evacuation began, the dropship jumped into space. Nakamura just got to the LZ with three seconds to spare but was grabbed by an enemy Stryder and Torn apart. Final Score, IMC three hundred points Militia two hundred and ninety eight. 

"Wow" said Blisk as the pods opened "That was some display, I see no reason why any of you should fail the test. A display like that was a rarety, Hellstrom, Nakamura, Bennet, Halep, Royo and Page. You are all through to the final game. Go get some coffee or something. Mayweather, Djocavic, and Di'Agostino, You three have a lot of promise, You are through but stand to one side for a moment, I want to talk weapons with you, Lancetti, You failed outright, How is your head?" The Italian was leaning forward with his head in his hands "It hurts bad sir, I think I need to go to sick bay" he leaned out of the seat and vomited on the floor "Cheers for not blowing chunks all over the pod. Keep your head down buddy, you will be fine." Blisk got out of his seat as Page helped Lancetti out of his chair. Morgan hailed Glitch on his intercom "Glitch mate, send in a medibot, we got ourselves a Simgraine" "Affirmative sir" Replied the robot. A second later the door opened and in glided Stitch, A taller bot with a red cross painted on its chest. It rolled up to Lancetti and injected something in his arm, shortly after a stretcher with a pair of wheels appeared from the Medibot's back. Blisk helped Lancetti onto the stretcher. "You won't feel a thing in about ten seconds Private, The injection will put you out for an hour ok?" the medibot left the room. "The rest of you were distinctly average" Barked Blisk. Report back here in twenty minutes. Glitch, Send in the other two teams"


End file.
